


Make It Quick

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Sexual Content, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just want to fuck, but Hux's office is maybe not the best place for it, as they keep getting interrupted.</p><p>But then again, maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravaged_by_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/gifts).



> I picked this up as a pitch-hitter, so I have to apologise for the fact that I haven't been able to get someone to beta it. I hope it's okay, although I'm sorry I didn't get to fill more of the likes given! (And the other prompt... I've actually got a multi-chapter fic I'm working on already for that exact kind of fic! But there was no way the whole thing was going to be done within a day, so this is why I've gone with this).
> 
> Mitaka is into it. Everyone is into it. Well, maybe not the junior officer. He's just mortified.
> 
> I'm not really sure what happened. Words were typed. Here they are. I hope they make sense.  
> Thanks to White_Rainbow for helping with the title. You have no idea how much I struggle with titles D:
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

“Kylo, no! Wait! I can’t--”

Kylo, his lips on Hux’s neck and fingers working their way into Hux’s clothing, stops. The warm energy that thrums between them is edged with hesitation, and he pulls back a fraction to better gauge Hux’s mood.

“What?”

“It’s not…” Hux’s gaze flickers lower, towards Kylo and his hands. “It’s just… Could you not have picked a better time?”

Hux has the audacity to sound half irritated, despite how, a moment ago, he was so eagerly shifting to accommodate Kylo’s weight against him. The desk has suffered from their attention, the reports that were on it having been bumped and disrupted. Hux’s hand moves from a pile of them, and one falls to the floor. Hux visibly winces at the sound of it. In response, Kylo pushes his hand further into Hux’s briefs, hand curling around his cock.

“Isn’t this what you want?”

“I--”

Hux falls quiet after giving a strangled attempt to deny what they both know he can’t; they both want it, but Hux sometimes has a hard time accepting it and allowing it to happen when he’s so caught in propriety. He flushes, hands neither pushing Kylo away nor pulling him closer. For a moment, he struggles, and then gives a low noise, gripping fiercely at Kylo’s robes.

“Fuck it.”

Kylo can’t help laughing softly at the expletive, amused by the lengths he drives Hux to. Happy with the permission given, he moves his hand over Hux’s cock again, drawing a sharp gasp from the man, and then kisses him to smother the sound of it. It only makes Hux moan louder and his hands grasp even tighter at Kylo’s clothing as he quickly grows desperate under Kylo’s attempt to undo him. It doesn’t take much - as vehemently as he might argue about the respectability of what they do and where they do it, Kylo can read the desire coursing through Hux, and knows that little else turns Hux on as much as breaking certain rules and the possibility of being caught. He loves the sordid little shows Hux puts on for him, and the perverse thoughts Hux entertains when he’s alone but knows that Kylo can sense him.

It feels like a show now, with the way Hux arches obscenely against him, thrusting up into Kylo’s hand. The kiss breaks as Hux tilts his head back, and Kylo lowers his mouth back to Hux’s neck, determined to leave a mark just beneath Hux’s collar.

Hux usually moans. Shy to admitting pleasure vocally at first, it seems that the general has found a way to enjoy the shame he feels at acting so wantonly. Such things are beneath him, he thinks. Kylo thinks they are too, which is why he draws so much delight from making Hux forget himself.

Hux doesn’t moan this time, though. He gasps, sharply, and the air is suddenly drenched in shock and embarrassment as Hux scrabbles to push Kylo from him.

Belatedly, Kylo realises the door to Hux’s office has opened.

“What is it?” Hux demands in a harsh tone, trying to regain his composure. Kylo turns to see a rather startled looking junior officer, a datapad grasped in hand. The young man with sleek brown hair opens and closes his mouth several times, flushing madly as he looks down to check his datapad.

“The meeting with Senator Yun. He- he’s asked to reschedule.”

“Could you not have sent a holocom?”

Hux’s tone is icy, and Kylo struggles not to smirk when he feels that the frustration stems from the interruption. Hux wants to flay the junior officer alive for coming between him and what he wants.

“I- I thought…”

Hux gives the now terrified man a few seconds to continue which, wisely, the junior officer does.

“It seemed better to deliver the message in person, sir! Senator Yun is-- ”

“An invaluable potential contact,” Hux finishes in a clipped tone. “What of it? See Lieutenant Mitaka. He is capable of handling the arrangements.”

“Yes, sir!”

Hastily, the junior officer retreats, and Kylo can feel him hurrying away once the door has closed. It takes barely a moment before Hux is on Kylo, pressing against him and holding his head in place as Hux kisses and licks his way demandingly into Kylo’s mouth, hips shifting to allow his cock to grind against Kylo’s thigh.

“Hurry up,” Hux orders between kisses, “I don’t have long.”

With a groan of appreciation, Kylo pushes his hand back into Hux’s briefs, finding his erection hasn’t flagged in the slightest. He gives a low chuckle.

“Eager, are we?” he teases.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Kylo is only too happy to oblige, and spins Hux round, forcing the other man to fling his hands out to stop himself from landing face-first on the desk. More papers scatter under his palms, and Hux gives a gasp of surprise - one Kylo wants to hear, this time. It quickly turns to something more as Kylo crowds closer, allowing his own erection to press against Hux’s ass, firm and unmistakeable even through the layers separating them. Hux gives a low moan, pressing back and shifting his hips, and Kylo’s hand, still wrapped around Hux’s cock, squeezes, winning him a breathless cry.

Kylo feels a reluctant shift in Hux, who knows what they need to continue, but is reluctant to move away to fetch it. 

“You get it,” Hux demands, the usual force gone from his voice as he focuses his energy on the conflicting need to both grind back against Kylo and to fuck forwards into his hand. Kylo gives a grin against Hux’s ear, letting his words ghost teasingly against his skin.

“Who says I want to fuck you?”

Hux shivers, his breath leaving him in a rush as he presses back firmly: almost the closest thing he’ll ever get to pleading. Kylo gives a low chuckle, letting his tongue run over the shell of Hux’s ear.

“Kylo…” Hux whines, which is definitely the closest he will ever get to pleading. “Don’t you dare.”

Kylo can’t help the strangled noise which escapes his lips when Hux opens his mind up, gathering everything he desires to the forefront of his mind and focusing on it, knowing Kylo won’t be able to help seeing it. Hux’s want is urgent and demanding, and Kylo finds himself helpless in the face of it. He spins the general back around, crashing their lips together as he gives in, allowing the strength of Hux’s desire to draw him in and fill him with warmth and a hunger that can only be satisfied by Hux.

They both break apart with a start when they hear a soft cough, which cuts uncomfortably through the sound of their coupled sighs and moans. Kylo curses aloud, reluctant to move away from Hux but knowing he has to - at least they're both still fully clothed.

When he turns, he sees Phasma standing there. Her helmet has been removed, and is tucked under her arm. Her expression, normally cold and detached, is terrifyingly expressive: the corners of her lips are drawn up in amusement, and her eyes are alive with delight at the scene she has stumbled across. Slowly, Kylo pulls his hand back, knowing the absence of his glove will be a new source of embarrassment for Hux.

“My apologies, sir,” she says, addressing Hux and sounding anything but sorry. Her gaze flickers quickly over the two men, and Kylo scowls at her when he sees her smirk grow. “I did not know you were otherwise occupied.”

Hux gives a frustrated noise, trying to smooth out his uniform and stand up straight. More papers fall to the floor, though, and there’s nothing can be done for the flustered look upon his face. Kylo is torn between delight and irritation at the second interruption. Hux’s desire still burns fiercely, coupled with his agitation, and Kylo longs for Phasma’s departure so Hux can vent his feelings.

“It is of no consequence,” Hux dismisses with forced nonchalance. The front of his breeches is tented visibly, despite the generous cut of the garment. “Your report?”

“Uh…” Phasma hesitated - probably due to the way Kylo is glaring at her, daring her to take up any more of their time. “It is not yet complete, sir. I shall report to you when it is done.”

Kylo likes Phasma. He likes that, unlike Hux, she can be intimidated by his presence. He can’t help smirking when she starts to back away, and Hux nods perfunctorily.

“Leave us.”

“Sir.”

The moment she turns, Hux moves around his desk, searching. Kylo sees the doors slide softly shut, and looks back to find Hux with a bottle already in hand. It’s rather nondescript, but he knows just how much the perversion of its presence in this office thrills Hux. It’s something dirty, and improper. Secretly, Hux loves it.

The bottle is pressed to his hand, but Kylo is denied Hux’s touch as the other man is busy tugging his own clothing down, out of the way.

“Make it quick,” Hux urges, perching on the edge of his desk and reaching out to draw Kylo closer. His hands work at the layers of Kylo’s clothing, fully freeing his cock and stroking over it, admiring the way it feels with a hunger Kylo can clearly read. His mind temporarily abandons him in the face of such strong desire: all Hux cares about is getting Kylo inside him, everything else be damned.

The lubricant is cool and teasing against his skin, quickly soothed by the tight heat of Hux’s body. Hux needs very little preparation, and easily takes two fingers without anything more than a moan of relief. Kylo can’t help feeling jealous at the idea of this having been done recently, and at the thought of missing out on the intoxicating display of Hux fingering himself. Hux smirks, fixing Kylo with a gaze that makes it seem like he knows exactly what is crossing Kylo’s mind.

“Well, I am human,” Hux offers in his defense. Kylo dips his head, groaning, and adds another finger. He feels a surge of satisfaction when Hux moans and tightens his grip on Kylo’s shoulder as he’s teased open.

“Did you think of me?” Kylo asks, his voice almost wrecked. He knows what Hux thought of.

“No,” Hux lies, his thoughts telling a very different story. The images of Hux shrouded in steam and bringing himself off in the shower that morning make Kylo weaken, and he struggles not to fall forward as his cock twitches heavily between his thighs. What Hux thought of plays to both their fantasies, and makes Kylo willingly give in to what Hux wants now. Withdrawing, he coats his fingers again, this time smearing the liquid over himself.

Hux is loud when Kylo pushes into him, giving a sharp cry of relief and then gasping as he wraps his arms around Kylo, trying to keep himself close despite the clothing in their way. His knees are drawn up, feet framing Kylo’s waist, and as Kylo thrusts into him Hux is pushed further onto the desk. He loosens one hand from Kylo’s neck to grasp at the edge of the desk, moaning and gasping with each sharp thrust of Kylo’s hips.

“Fuck! Oh stars, Kylo! Yes!” Hux cries out, his eyes closed tight in pleasure as Kylo finds the perfect angle to make Hux fall apart in just a few short minutes. Hux’s cock is already weeping precum, making a mess of his pale skin. Kylo pushes Hux’s uniform jacket up a little, away from the smear, and then runs his fingers through it. Hux sobs when Kylo gives a particularly unforgiving thrust, another bead of precum forming at the tip of his cock.

“Kylo, oh gods…”

Kylo is so lost in Hux - the delightful tension of his body, the way he shifts as Kylo’s hips connect sharply with him, and the sounds he’s making - that he almost misses the fact that someone is approaching the door. When he realises, he leans closer to Hux, whispering in the space between them.

“Mitaka’s coming,” he warns. Hux gives a sob in response, eyes falling closed and shameful delight running through him. Set in his pace, Kylo allows his focus to wonder a little.

“He can hear us,” he breathes. “He can hear you.”

At that, Hux gives an even louder moan. It’s involuntary, not for show.

“He’s at the door,” Kylo continues, finding his breathing laboured at the effort of fucking Hux at such an unforgiving pace. He can’t help the excitement that’s getting to him too - there’s something about what they’re doing, while being overheard, that makes his blood sing. He gives a differently angled thrust, making Hux give a broken cry, which mingles with his own ragged breathing.

At the edge of his mind, Kylo is aware of Mitaka hesitating far too long, caught by the sound of them fucking, and then dropping the hand which had started to reach for the door. Almost regrettably, the man backs away.

“He heard you,” Kylo repeats. “He can’t bring himself to come any closer. He’s leaving.”

Hux, through the nearly continuous moans he’s giving, starts pushing Kylo away, forcing him to pull out. Hux flops over, bending himself over the desk. He gives another cry when Kylo pushes swiftly back in, already missing the way Hux felt around him. In this position, it’s a little harder to hit Hux’s prostate, and Kylo shifts his weight, lifting onto the balls of his feet so he can bear down a little better.

“Wh- where is he now?” Hux stutters out, managing to form words despite the relentless attention Kylo is giving him. Slightly stung that Hux can still form sentences, Kylo’s hand reaches around Hux’s body, wrapping firmly around his cock.

“His office,” Kylo answers, gritting the response out as he bears down again, feeling Hux tightening around him. The general scrambles against the desk, pushing uncoordinatedly against it as he raises his chest and arches his back. In his effort, he bumps his datapad, and Kylo notices the screen light up in the moment before he buries his face in Hux’s neck, kissing and biting the sensitive skin there. He realises too late that one of the marks is too high, but is so distracted by the sound of Hux moaning in response to the extra stimulation that he can’t bring himself to care.

“Fuck, Kylo! Yes!” Hux cries out, causing Kylo to answer in grunts when he increases his pace, spurred on by the words which keep pouring from Hux’s lips, filling the air around them. A prayer of curses leave Hux’s mouth as he draws closer to completion, the words themselves becoming broken and fragmented the nearer they both get. Something about Hux is different, his pleasure spiking in a different way Kylo can’t quite place, but he senses how close Hux is to release and forgets about it, focusing on the last few thrusts.

When Hux comes, he does so as spectacularly as always, his whole body tensing and drawing tight and still in a silent moment before everything leaves him in a rush, a low moan rising from his chest as he spills himself over the edge of the desk and the floor. Some of it catches Kylo’s hand, but he struggles to register anything beyond the rhythmic clenching of Hux’s body and the overwhelmingly enticing feedback from Hux’s orgasm which, as always, triggers his own orgasm. He lets go with a guttural cry, spilling into Hux’s warm, willing body with unparalleled relief, unable to let go for a moment.

When he’s completely spent and slowly comes back to himself, Kylo tries to even his breathing and racing heart rate, feeling Hux attempting the same. Belatedly, he realises the datapad is still active, and before Hux terminates the call, Kylo sees it. He’s too sated to feel much more than a flicker of surprise, and realises he already knew. There’s another mind he can still sense - which was more muted while he and Hux were fucking - and it’s filled with embarrassment and arousal.

Mitaka.

“You did that on purpose.”

Hux gives a tired huff, rolling his neck in lieu of an answer. Kylo carefully pulls out, and they both start to right their clothes.

“You’re opposed to it?”

Regarding Hux, Kylo is filled with a deep, fulfilling warmth. He moves closer, cupping Hux’s cheek and gently kissing him, silently thanking him for being there.

“No.”

They kiss again, unhurriedly, until they both pull apart to breathe.

“Was he opposed to it?” Hux asks. Kylo gives a huff of laughter, knowing that Hux already knows the answer. He knew before they even started, and the fact that Mitaka kept the com channel open would have told him anyway. But Hux wants to hear the answer.

“No.”

“Good,” Hux states, pressing against Kylo and kissing him lightly. “Now to work out how to do that without all the other interruptions.”

“You could have just locked the door,” Kylo points out.

It’s Hux’s turn to give a small laugh.

“I could have. But where’s the fun in that?”

“Where’s the fun in that indeed,” Kylo echoes in agreement, still to satisfied to dwell on the happy, knowing smile they both share.

**Author's Note:**

> Well they could simply ask him... (that's another fic for another day though)


End file.
